Love is a beautiful thing
by 25xxxHelloKittyxxx96
Summary: One-shot of Jay and Abis wedding in 2019 :)


Everybody's is there, new seats had to be placed in the church venu. It's getting pretty full Aunt Rainie even came, It's her sister's girl. She wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. All the kids are jumping about and Phil sat there in his suit smiling, unusual for a man who has so many enemies.

Uncle Jack and Ronnie, haven't spoken since '2013, when they departed from eachother with Jack leaving the square for good. Just said 'hello. Letting there differences go for this happy occasion.

Daddy's waiting with the bride as she looks in the mirror, her white dress hugging her body beautifully.

He said "You look beautiful, i can't believe it's got so far" He hugs his little girl and shes muttering about him ruining her mascara. After the hug, he turns serious and warns her that if he hurts her she must pack a bag and come straight home. She just laughs and agrees so, knowing that he would never hurt her.

And everybody stands and smiles, As she comes walkin down the aisle in her beautiful white dress and her dad breaks on down

Grandma dot in the second row, remembers standing right there years ago with Grandpa Jim as they said their vows.

The groom stands there watching his beautiful bride, walking down the aisle with her dad, clinging onto her arm like he might pass out.

The brides mum breaks down as she watches her youngest walk to the man of her dreams. The sister, Lauren pats her mum on the back and starts giving her tissues for the tears.

She finally reaches the bottom of the aisle, kissing her dads cheek. She stands beside her groom, giving her maid of honour Lola the bouquet of Lillys she had been carrying before taking her grooms hand in hers.

"Hello and welcome to the marriage of Abi Branning and Jay Brown. We've been invited here today to share with Abi and Jay a very important moment in there lives."

"I love you" Jay mouthed towards his bride as she smiles and mouths it back.

"As Abi and Jay take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Jay and Abi both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."

"Who would of thought they would get this far" Max whispered to Tanya who was rolling her eyes at her ex husband.

"You hoped they would never get this far" she whispered back at him.

"I'm expecting there to be some sort of punch up right now and i hope it wont be you two" Whispered Lauren to the both of them who now looked incredibly innocent as they turned back to the ceromony.

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Abi and Jay, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

"At this time, I'll ask you, Jay, and you, Abi, to face each other & take each other's hands."

Abi and Jay both faced eachother, taking eachothers hands.

A hundred flashbacks ran through both of there heads as they rememberd how they fell in love.

_**FLASHBACKS**_

_"I lost my dad in a way and um i was just wondering if you em wanted to talk at school or something" young Abi Babbled on as young Jay leaned against the bus shelter, before picking up his bag and walking over to her._

_"You are... A moron" he said spitefully before he walked away from her._

_**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**_

_"Um i got you a donut" Abi said feeling giddy as he said down opposite her in the cafe._

_"Oh sweet" he grinned as he took a bite out of the donut._

_"I really love donuts" she said in a seductive tone before looking away and mentally kicking herself for sounding so stupid._

_**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**_

_"What, are you skiving" he asked after kicking the can towards her, she catching it underneith her foot._

_"Yeah"_

_"Well you have made a miraculous discovery"_

_"What"_

_"The bruising on your face has gone down" He smirked as she looked so confused before laughing, remembering the dark eye make up._

_**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**_

_"I was planning on going down there about half sixish tonight actually" he looked nervous as he tried to ask her out, his eyes rolling away from her._

_"Yeah" she smiled,hoping he was going to say what she wanted him to say._

_"That's the best time to go, aint it. Because it's after the staff leave and before the drunks roll up." he told her. Though she wasn't interested in drunks, staff or the time it would be good to go. "Course, course we could" he indicated with his hands between them. "Nah but i'm just thinking-" he backtracked scared of rejection._

_"Oh, okay, yeah. I'll be there. That's a yes. I can be there half six easy." she said hysterically, giggiling and smiling._

_**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**_

_"I like your hair" Jay looked at her hair and face as he filled the washing machine with his clothes._

_"This, i just do it like this when i can't be bothered" she told him, her cheeks going slightly pink as she filled her washing machine._

_"I think you look really nice"_

_"Thanks"_

_**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**_

_"You can't dump me because you're already dumped so there" Abi told him feeling pleased that she dumped him before he dumped her._

_"I don't wanna dump ya"_

_"Well not that i was going out with you in the first place"_

_"And i never said you was" he said getting closer towards her without realising._

_"Well good" she glaired up at him._

_"Well good" he copied her._

_"That's sorted then"_

_**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**_

_"It's a boy, am i right" Tanya guessed as she sat beside her youngest who was playing with her phone. "Blink once for yes, twice for no"_

_Abis facial expression still stayed the same._

_"Oh come on Abis, i can't help you if i don't know what's wrong"_

_"It's just he hasn't text me back"_

_"Who?"_

_"Jay"_

_That her mother did not expect, she had to say his full name for it to be true. "Jay Mitchel?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Jay Mitchel, oh alright, he's a nice lad aint he" she turned away pulling a funny facial expression at the thought of her daughter and that boy. "Or maybe he just hasn't got it yet"_

_"Or maybe i scared him off or he just doesn't like me"_

_"I'm sure he likes you darling"_

_"Yeah well sometimes i think he definitely does then sometimes he definitely doesn't, it's so confusing" She looked back at her phone waiting for a text._

_"There's one way you can tell, if he closes his eyes when he kisses you, then he likes ya" Tanya told her._

_**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**_

_"Abs, talk to me"_

_ABi turned around to face him. "Okay, i hate zombie dvds, that's Laurens and i prefer twilight, i think Jacobs really cute and i cued three hours to see the first film"_

_"Now talk sence to be" he smiled at her really amused at how she was acting._

_"Well, we're never gonna happen are we because you're cold and i'm just-" she was cut off by Jays lips touching hers, her eyes wide open as she watched his eyes stay closed while kissing her. He liked her._

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

They had been through alot sence then and now finally they were to be wed.

"Jay, will you take Abi to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

ABi sighed in relief, she had thought he might say 'no' it was Walford and at Walford weddings things tend to go wrong.

"Abi, will you take Jay to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? "

"I will"

"I now declare you are husband and wife together, you may kiss the bride"

Jay pulled her closer towards him as they kissed. The church erupted with chears and people crying. They finally got married. A long time coming. It felt like an end of a era.

At the vic there was a little table full of gifts for the happily married couple who came through the doors. As Lola sprinkled flower petels over there heads. They sat at the table where food was layed out for them and the wedding party.

Jay turned towrds Alfie and Kats son Tommy who was teasing young Lexi. He pushed her down, making her cry and Jay couldn't help but smile that neither of them knew that one day a day would come where they would stand at the alter and say 'i do'

Two people in love is such a beautiful thing.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

**So what do you think, i based this off of the song Love is a beautiful thing by Phil vassar. I decidded to write a little something as i havnt written a chapter in a few days. I have just been busy, so i hope this makes up for.**


End file.
